Change Of Heart
by Malfoy's Kitten
Summary: DISCONTINED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Default Chapter

Hello minna-san! I have decided to try my hand at a ryou/bakura fic. 

I really don't know why we have to put these stupid disclaimers up, its not like anyone actually reads them. But since I don't want to be sued, I will put it up anyway.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful anime/manga Yu-Gi-Oh! Unfortunatly. 

Warnings: this is a yaoi story. As in boy/boy relationships. Also contains suicide refrence, attempted suicide, self-mutilation, character death, (don't worry none of the main characters die.) this is also and AU story as in an alternative universe fic. It does not flollow the yugioh plot, rape reference, and contains abuse.

Just some information that might help you better understand this fic.

-This is a Ryou/Bakura fic.

-Ryou is good bakura

-Bakura is evil bakura/yami bakura

-I can't spell worht crap.

-My grammer is not that great.

-I can't type to save my life.

Ok and if this has any reference to any other fic, I am sorry! I didn't mean it to be like that!

Ok now I think that that's it. Please R+R it woul;d make me really happy and please don't flame me! Oh and this may not have very much romance or none at all during the first chapters. So sorry about that but they have to form a relationship before there can be any romance.

So on with the fic!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/ryou to bakura/

//bakura to ryou//

(Me talking to you for no reason during the fic)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ryou…Ryou!…RYOU!" the teacher shouted to the white haired adolesence who sat spacing out in class once again. 

The chocolate-eyed boy snapped back to reality only to find his class, teacher, and principal staring at him. He felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"Mr. bakura I don't know what to do with you. This is the third time today I have caught you day dreaming in my class. This will have to stop. Now assuming that you did not hear the principal, he would like to see you in the hall." Said his teacher (whom im to lazy to give a name. Same with the principal. So they will be know as the teacher and the principal.) 

Ryou nodded in understanding, got up and walked to door where the principal stood waiting.

Once they were in the hall. The principal spoke. 

"now I hate to be the one who has to tell you this. But i… just received a call…about your father." He spoke, his voice drenched with dispair. 

"You see, you father's plane crashed. Coming back from an archeological dig in egypt. There were… no survivors… I'm sorry." 

Ryou seemed as if he hadn't even heard his principal speak. He just had a totally blank expression on his pallid face. The principal put a comforting hand on his shoulder just before walking away, leaving ryou there to tend to his thoughts and grief. Alone. 

'That's what i was. Alone. By myself. But I dio have my yami. My yami. Oh no. Once Bakura learned of Ryou's fathers death he would always be out of the ring. I'll be beaten day and night, except for when I am at school. Sure my dad was hardly ever home but when he was at leaset bakura couldn't hurt me when Dad was around. But now that he is gone-' Ryou ended that thought before it was over. Soon his train of thought had drifted from Bakura back to is father. He would miss him and that was the only alive member of his family that he had. _Had._ Key word there. 

Ryou had been so lost in thought that he hadn't relized that the bell had rung, signalizing lunch. Yugi, Yami, Jou, and Seto all stood trying to get their friend to come back to earth.

"hey? Ryou are you in there?" Yugi asked while waving his hand in front of Ryou's face constantly. Turning to his three equally confused friends (yes they have all become friends. Oh and Yugi and Yami are together as are Seto and Jou.) 

"gee I wonder what happened. He looks like he is in shock.." yugi spoke sadly.

Suddenly ryou came back down to earth as tear filled his lovely brown eyes.

"hey Ryou, man are you all right?"

"I don't know Jou does he look al right to you?" seto responded to Jou's remark sarcasticly and playfully hit Jou on the shoulder. He would never actually hit Jou.

"hHuh? Me? Oh I'm fine." Ryous voice was shaky and clouded with tears.

"Sorry I have to go!" he raced out of the building leaving his only four friend clueless and confused. Ryou ran to the park and cried on a bench. 

After all it was only 12:30 and he didn't have to be back home until 3:00. (sorry I don't know what time they get out of school in japan.) where he would get his daily beating. Maybe if he was lucky bakura would take it to far and kill him. Oh how he hoped to Kami-sama he would. Ryou would take his own life but was to afraid. So he just settled to cutting hiself. He checked through the ring to make sure that Bakura was sleeping. Sure enough he was. And the ancient spirit wouldn't wake up until he decided to beat Ryou. So it was probably safe to go home. Right? Ryou noticed that more of his toughts were about Bakura more than anything. Even now, after he just found out that his father died, most of his thoughts revolve around Bakura. 

As Ryou was walking home, it started to rain. Slowly at first but then it got heavier.

"Great! What a wonderful day this is!" Ryou said to no one in perticular but did receive some stares from others on the street.

So by the time that Ryou was home he was soaked. He carefully unlocked the door and stepped inside sutting the door behind him. Not bothering to change, Ryou walked to the kitchen and pulled out an over sharpened knife. He loved this knife. This was the one that he used to cut himself. He gingerly touched the beautiful blade with one finger and wached as the blood came out in a tiny line. He put the blade up to his wrist and drew a small line from his elbw to his wrist carefully tracing the vein. There was something about blood that drew ryou. No, he would never hurt someone to see their blood like Bakura; he'd only hurt himself and no one else. He watched, transfixed, as the blood slowly came out, then faster. 

'Oh no!' the blood started to pour everywhere. He pulled his arm over the sink so that he wouldn't make a mess. Ryou dropped the knife as the ring began to glow and backed up to the wall just as bakura materilized in front of him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I am so sorry that this is so short but this is all that I had time to type so please please review! They make the world go round! 

Oh and if anyone knows some japanese phrases please let me know in a review! Thankies!

Ja ne!

Yami's Girlfriend


	2. Cahpter 2

Hahahahahahaha! I'm back! 

Yami: Oh no!

Pixie stix! 

Yami: what?

Pixie stix!

Yami: yeah. Um…how did you escape? I thought they have to watch you 24/7?

They do! 

Yami: then how did you get out of your asylum?

They have me a day pass!

I repeat- I DID NOT ESCAPE THEY GAVE ME A DAY PASS!

See? *pionts to piece of paper safty pinned to her shirt.*

Paper: Property of the distrit mental instuition/ local asylum

Yami: oh.

Ok im sorry if these chapters are really short but unless you want to wait longer for the chapter they are going to stay short.

Ok yall vote in a review.

-short chapters faster (as in a couple of days)

-long chapter over a long period of time. (as in a week or two)

I'm sorry this is such a crappy story. Im a crappy writer. 

Does anyone know of any good Ryou/Bakura fics or Yami/Yugi fics that you think I haven't read yet? If so please let me know in a review or e-mail. It's getting harder and harder to find good fic with those couples. Or maybe I'm just reading them all to fast. O_o…I do read a lot of those kind of fics. So I suppose it's possible. But really yall let me know of some I'm soure there are lots that I have missed or maybe one that some of yall are writing. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful anime/manga Yu-Gi-Oh! Unfortunatly. But if I did there would be more romance between all the yamis and hikaris. One day I will own Yu-Gi-Oh! Yep yep I will! No matter what the people in my head say! 

Warnings: this is a yaoi story. As in boy/boy relationships. Also contains suicide refrence, attempted suicide, self-mutilation, character death, (don't worry none of the main characters die.) this is also and AU story as in an alternative universe fic. It does not flollow the yugioh plot, rape reference, and contains abuse.

ok well here is the seond chapter of 'Change of Heart'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

^^^^^^Bakura POV^^^^^^

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You should see my pathetic hikari! His face it's priceless! 

I just love it when Ryou's upset. I can feel his pain, sorrow, fear, lonelyness coming from our link. Yet something in the far off corridors of my mind feels bad for him.

What the hell! I do not feel bad for him. I am happy for him. Yes that's it. He needs to learn the feelings that I thrive on. The pain, the lonelyness, the fear, the sorrow. To be strong you need to conqure these feelings. And Ryou needs to be strong like me. He's to weak. To soft. To delicate. To feminen. I swear Ryou is so much like a girl. He looks lke one. Even talks like one. But that same thing in the back of my head as I mentioned before likes that he is the way he is.

FUCK! What is wrong with me! Do I like him? No I can't. he's Ryou for Ra's sake! Girly girl little Ryou! I can't like him. It…it…it must be an attraction. Yes that sound s reasonable. I don't like him, I just want to fuck his brains out. Yes that's it.

Ugh. Its that Ra damed pharaoh and his wretched hikari. How I wish I could just gut them both right now. Humph. They are trying to comfort my poor little Ryou. Yes MY POOR LITTLE RYOU! He is mine. Even if not in that way he is my hikari, mine! There fore no one should touch him! Even if it is a friendly gesture. When Ryou gets home I must remember to ban him from being sround that baka Pharaoh and his hikari. And those two others. What were there names? Jou and Seto I believe. Oh well, who cares?

Yay! Goody Ryou just got home! Wait…_yay…goody…_what the hell is wrong with me?

Oh well time to torment my lovely hikari. Yes I said lovely. Did you not hear me befor? I had finally cometo the conclusion that I have a certain attraction to my hikari. So fuck off! 

(Wonder what his favorite word is?… you can have Yami if you guess in a review! 

Yami: WHAT??? Me: haha just kidding! I would never give you away! *huggles Yami*

Yami: ^_^ ) 

Wait what in the name of Ra is he doing? He's cutting himself? What don't I cause him enough pain as it is? Mental note to self: Find out why Ryou is cutting himself. Ohhhhhhhhh blood.

LOTS!

Gods Ryou you're going to kill yourself! This has to stop.

Moments later I am standing in front of my half blood soaked hikari. He looked so sexy half covered in fresh blood. Oh Ra I wanted him. But I knew I couldn't have him. I had been raped back in Egypt and it ws not a very nice experience. So therefor I will not take him against his will. I may be a cruel bitch and beat Ryou but I would never NEVER rape him. If Ryou was stronger I would never have to beat him. but still that little thing of something in the back of my head keeps telling me that he is storng. Great I'm arguing with myself. 

"What in the nine regions of hell are you doing? Do I not cause you enough pain as it is?" I shouted at him. I struck him hard against the cheek. His head hit the wall and 

OH MY RA! I think he's dead!

Oh wait…he's breathing. Guess he's not dead. He must have blacked out. Oh well. 

Damn he's bleeding really badly. Better get him cleaned up before he dies of blood loss. After all if he dies so do I.

^^^^^^Normal POV^^^^^^

Bakura went searching the house for the first aid kit and finally found it in the bathroom. He walked up to Ryou and cleaned him up. 

( I'm sorry but I fell like writing this part if you wish to know what happened within this very small moment. I will allow you a few secondes to use your imagination.

*holds up hands and makes a rainbow.* IM-AG-IN-A-TION hehehe has anyone every seen that spongebob episode where they do that? I don't care what any of you say I like sponge bob he is my friend.

Ok now use you imagination.

*Sits and Twidles thumbs*

Ok enough of that.)

Bakura having no control of his actions picked up ryou and carried him to his bed. 

'what the hell am I doing? It must be just my SMALL infatuation.' 

%%%%%%%%%%% later %%%%%%%%%

^^^^^^^Ryou POV^^^^^^

I tried to sit up but promptly fell back down. I must still be dizzy from blood loss. Hey wait…my arm. Shouldn't it be covered in blood and shouldn't I be dead right about now?

I stood up ignoring the protest from my body and started to walk towrads the door. I slowly made my way to the kitchen where Bakura was cooking. **Bakura was cooking! **

"Um…Bakura-sama what are you doing?" Ryou asked so quietly Bakura barley heard him.

"I am making you breakfeast. Why?"

"oh I dunno… it's just that you've never done this before."

Bakura set the plate of food in front of Ryou.

"Eat." 

A few moments of silence.

"I have decided to turn over a new leaf."

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry again for the shortness.

Please leave a review. And if you have any questions or comments tell me in a review too. Or if you have suggestion. I need those!

Oh and just because this story is called change of heart doesn't mean that it has duel monsters or anything like that because it doesn't.

Oh and Bakura-sama is a term of respect meaning master in this case. 

Oh and in the last chapter kami-sama means God. I can't remember if I put what it means or not but in case I didn't I put it here ! 

Toodles!

~Yami's Girlfriend


	3. chapter 3

Has anyone ever noticed how yamis pants are like a second skin? 

Yami: I like wearing my pants that way thank you.

It's not an insult. I like them that way too. 

BAKURA!

Balura: what?!?!?! Damn it! Im deaf now!

Yami: *laughs and points to Bakura* 

Bakura: can it pharaoh!

Bakurs I need you to do the disclaimer. 

Bakura: Why? Just used the same one you did from chapter 1 and 2. 

I'm too lazy. 

Bakura: *takes a very deep breath* Yami'sGirlfrienda.k.a.-Maidoesn'townYu-Gi-Oh!ifshedidtherewouldbelotsofromancebtweentheyamisandhikarisandtea/anzuwoulddieveryslowandpainfuly. For the warning see chapter one! 

On with the next crappy chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

^^^^^^^Ryou POV^^^^^^

I couldn't believe it. Does that mean he isn't going to hurt me anymore? 

//no dumbass I'm gonna kill you in your sleep tonight.//

I froze at that statement, beleiving every word.

"Gods Ryou I was just kidding. Are you really that scared of me?"

he sounds hurt. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings.

"No." I replied but I don't think he bought it.

"hmmm…. I don't really blame you. After all I've done to you you have every right to hate me." Bakura siad sadly.

"Bakura I don't hate you! I never said that!"

"You know its true!" He argurd back.

"Bakua-"

"I'm a selfish bastrad and I don't deserve you as a hikari." Bakura ran out the door in tears.

"I guess he really has changed." I feel really bad for him. All that guilt must finally have gotten to him. I could feel it through our link even though it is closed. I don't try to pry his thoughts I know he needs he privacy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

ok another sucky chapter. *Begs* please forgive me! 

Yami: or you get an all expense paid trip to the shadow realm!

And please be kind and review! You have to understand I have been very busy lately so that chapters are going to be short. I will try to make them longer I promise! 

Please review!

Ja ne

~Yami's Girlfriend


	4. notice

Ok I;m trying my best to make the chapters long but I just can't so y'all are just going to have to deal with the short chapters. 

did have a plot for this story but I forgot it. Go me. Well anyway if you ave any suggestions of how to make this story any better all please tell me in a review or e-mail me or something. 

My e-mail address is 

MaiValentine81189@hotmail.com I like her name I don't really like her that much. And since my real name is Mai I thought it to be approprieat. I knw I can't spell to save my life.

Oh I would like to tell everyone that I pulled up my two Fs! So now I will have more time to write! 

Ok I know yall are tired of hearing…reading my rants so here is the next chapter of 'Change of Heart'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

^^^^^^^^^Bakura POV^^^^^^^

'He hates me. Ryou hates me.!

Guess I'll go down to the bar. At least that way I forget my peoblems for alittle while. Maybe I'll see Marik (the yami) and then we could go to over to his house tonight. Mmmm… I am having some very interesting day dreams involving Marik, some squirty whipped cream stuff, and chocolate. Or would it be called a night dream where you are still awake. Cause its dark so it not day anymore. Oh well who cares.


End file.
